


Happy Christmas Magnus

by castiel_lightwood



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Malec, tmi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 06:56:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3125198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiel_lightwood/pseuds/castiel_lightwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"By December 21st, Alec was really starting to worry about Christmas. He knew he probably should have been better organised as it was his and Magnus’s first Christmas together, but he’d been busy with Clave business and besides he had no idea what he was meant to get his fabulous and perfect boyfriend. What did you get for an immortal warlock who could get anything he wanted at the snap of his fingers?" </p><p>just some christmasy malec fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Christmas Magnus

By December 21st, Alec was really starting to worry about Christmas. He knew he probably should have been better organised as it was his and Magnus’s first Christmas together, but he’d been busy with Clave business and besides he had no idea what he was meant to get his fabulous and perfect boyfriend. What did you get for an immortal warlock who could get anything he wanted at the snap of his fingers?

He’d asked Izzy, but she’d just rolled her eyes and told him to “stop being such a teenager” about it all. Jace had been no help either. He was stuck.

It didn’t help either that Magnus was getting increasingly excited about Christmas. There was going to be a huge party at the Institute on Christmas Day, but that meant they had Christmas Eve together as a couple in Magnus’s loft. Alec didn’t want to think about the things that Magnus had planned; the mistletoe that appeared everywhere was bad enough (even if secretly he thought it was cute). He’d started wearing red, green and gold glitter, and his clothes were equally colourful; Alec was worried about the morning he woke up to find Magnus dressed in nothing but fairy lights and tinsel. It was bound to happen.

He thought about visiting Sephora, but really he knew so little about makeup that it would be useless, and he’d just embarrass himself. No, he needed something that Magnus couldn’t just get from anyone or anywhere, something personal.

December 23rd arrived and Alec was going into full on panic. Magnus was hinting more and more about their grand Christmas Eve in, and he still had nothing to give to Magnus as a present. And he couldn’t give nothing, even though Magnus probably wouldn’t mind, because he needed to show his boyfriend how much he loved him, how much he needed him, how much Magnus had helped him grow into himself in the few months they’d been together.

An idea sprung into his mind and he gasped, wondering if it was even possible. Could it happen?

He ran out to find Clary.

-

It took her until Christmas Eve morning until she got back to him, handing him an envelope with a small smile. “I hope it works.”

Alec nodded. So did he. Otherwise he had nothing to give Magnus.

The evening came far too quickly for Alec’s liking. They spent the day listening to cheesy Christmas songs and wrapping presents up for people at the party the following evening. Alec grinned at Jace’s present: a rubber duck. He knew he’d get upset about it, but would be forced into politeness because it was a gift.

They had eggnog and mince pies and so much other Christmas food that Alec felt like he was going to burst. It helped him to have something to eat, it settled his nerves slightly. But he still shook when Magnus leaned in to kiss him, pressing him against the sofa with gentle hands.

The warlock knew something was wrong immediately. He pulled back. “Alec?”

He smiled, trying to fight his rising panic. “I’m fine, I promise.”

“You sure?” Magnus’s fingers brushed his chin. “You seem… nervous.”

Alec tried to grin. “Just wondering what you got me for Christmas.”

“Hmmm,” Magnus leaned in, brushing his lips against Alec’s again. “You want it now?”

Alec shrugged, but his eyes burned with curiosity. Magnus grinned and went to their christmas tree smothered with rainbow coloured tinsel and decorations.

“It’s something for you to have when you’re out on Clave business.” Magnus explained, coming back with a nearly wrapped box. He held it out to Alec hesitantly, who took it with a smile. He didn’t like receiving gifts, but ones from Magnus were always surprisingly thoughtful and practical. He understood Alec like no one else did.

Still, Alec’s fingers shook slightly as he unwrapped it, aware of Magnus’s anxious eyes on him.

It was a small rock, like a witchlight stone. But it had tiny markings in it, that Alec vaguely recognised from Magnus’s many spell books.

“Its a rune stone,” Magnus twisted his hands together nervously. “If you draw runes onto it, it should amplify them. I thought it would be useful to you.”

“Magnus…” Alec’s voice was caught in his throat and thick with with emotion. He jumped up and kissed the warlock, thanking him with words he couldn’t say. He couldn’t express how much he loved it.

“There’s a fire message spell on it too,” Magnus explained when they had a break from kissing. “If you’re in trouble, it will send a message to me.”

Alec scrunched up his nose. “How does that work?”

Magnus grinned, his tone overdramatically mysterious. “Magic, my dear.”

Alec laughed, kissing Magnus again, whispering “thank you” against his lips.

“Do you want yours now?” Alec murmured.

Magnus hesitated, but Alec could see the curiosity in his eyes. He grinned and went to the tree himself, coming back with a shallow square box.

He took a deep breath. This was the moment. “Happy Christmas, Magnus.”

Magnus slid the gold ribbon off the box, and lifted the lid. His eyes widened and then narrowed with confusion.

“Alec, I don’t -“

“Open the envelope.” The Shadowhunter sat down, too apprehensive to think properly.

Magnus did as he said, though his frown deepened. “Alec -“

He took a deep breath and put his hands over Magnus’s. The box contained his own stele and a drawing of an intricate rune.

“Its a rune,” he explained unnecessarily. “Its similar to Shadowhunter wedding runes -” Magnus tried to interrupt him, but he continued. “but also to the parabatai runes. And countless others.” He took a deep breath. “But this one, you can have. Its safe, I promise. And it links us together - we’ll know if the other is hurt. But more than that, we’ll know if we’re happy, sad, excited…” Maybe it was too intimate. Maybe he’d done completely the wrong thing. Maybe -

Magnus’s lips collided with his, the intensity shocking him. The warlocks arms wrapped round him, holding him so tightly he almost couldn’t breathe.

“You’re perfect.” Magnus said between kisses. “So perfect. How do I -” he had tears running down his cheeks and Magnus was thankful for waterproof makeup - not that Alec would have minded.

“You - like it then?” Alec asked shakily.

Magnus laughed suddenly. “I love it! How could I not?”

Alec expression opened with relief. “Thank the Angel.”

“Will you -” Magnus had only ever drawn one rune, and that had been fairly simple - nothing compared to this. Alec took his stele and held out for Magnus’s arm. He kissed his hand, working his way up to his mid-forearm. Finding the spot, he looked up to see Magnus watching him with an expression so tender yet intense he nearly melted with happiness and love.

“Ready?” he whispered.

Magnus nodded, unable to speak.

The first marking of the rune made the warlock gasp, and Alec looked up, worried. Magnus shook his head, smiling. “Its fine - its amazing.”

Reassured that Magnus was going to be okay, Alec returned to marking his boyfriend’s skin. The rune swirled, growing more and more intricate until - Alec pulled back, admiring the finished rune. It was beautiful. Perfect.

Magnus held his hand out for the stele and Alec handed it to him. He tested the weight and held it surprisingly well. His eyes met Alec’s, swimming with love. “Will you help me draw it?”

Alec exhaled with relief and kissed Magnus softly. “Of course,” he murmured, wrapping his hand around Magnus’s, and guiding it to the spot on his own forearm. His arms were covered with faded old runes and scars, and yet he found a place to put it just below his elbow.

He took a deep breath and began to move their hands.

He drew slowly at first, and once he realised that it was going fine, sped up as his confidence grew.

He gasped as the rune was finished as he felt the first waves of Magnus’s emotions; it was gentle, as if they were lapping on the shore of his mind. He would have been able to ignore them, but they were so pleasant and so beautiful that he knew he’d never be able to do that.

And then he began to focus on the emotions. Happiness, amazement, gratitude… But underlying it all was an emotion that nearly made Alec fall over backwards.

Love.

He knew Magnus loved him, but he’d never realised the strength of the warlock’s love before, how it beat within him as strong as his heart.  
His blue eyes met Magnus’s yellow cat eyes, and he realised that the warlock must be experiencing the same as he was. He pushed every one of his memories of Magnus’s to the forefront of his mind; the first time they’d met, their first kiss, the nights spent together in the loft, the days cuddling on the sofa with Chairman Meow -

“Alec,” Magnus breathed, tears spilling from his eyes. He couldn’t see the memories Alec was thinking of, but he could feel the waves of love and affection and happiness crashing onto him. The strength of his love for him.

Alec smiled and kissed him gently, but now they could both feel what the other wanted, they grinned and pressed closer, wanting to remove any space between them, to mould to each other physically to match how they were emotionally.

That night they became closer than they ever had been, knowing exactly what the other wanted, what they needed, how to be perfect for each other. They learned to love stronger than they ever had, no longer repressing their emotions in any way. They were each amazed by the strength of the love crashing onto them from the other, scarcely believing that someone could love them that much. But they did, and they would for the rest of the lives.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! I wrote this for someone on tumblr but didn't get round to uploading it to ao3 until now


End file.
